


Surprise Party

by jonnorismylife



Category: The Fosters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnorismylife/pseuds/jonnorismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callie says something that offends Jude, and Connor defends him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Party

This story takes place in Season 3 Episode 6, "It's My Party". In this story, Connor is at the party.  
"Do you think that Callie is having fun?" Jude nervously asked his moms and Connor. 

"I think that she has the best brother in the universe," Stef said, hugging her son before walking off. 

"She's definitely having fun, sweetie. Don't stress yourself out," Lena added. She kissed Jude on the forehead, then followed Stef. 

"They aren't wrong, you know," Connor said out of nowhere. 

"You really think she's enjoying this?" Jude asked. Jude knew how much Callie loved her birthdays as a kid. Jude also knew how genuinely happy she was, and he wanted to bring that part of his sister back. 

"Well, yeah, I think she is. But, like Stef said, I think she has the best, sweetest, most thoughtful brother in the universe," Connor replied, causing Jude to blush. 

"Thanks, Connor. Just having you here has made this night less stressful than it probably would've been if you weren't here," Jude said, making a small smile appear on both of their faces. 

"Do you want to dance?" Connor asked, causing Jude to feel the same feeling of happiness that he felt when Connor asked him the same question at prom. 

"I'd love to," Jude replied. The boys walked onto the dance floor, and danced to all of their favorite songs with their friends and family. After about twenty minutes, Connor spoke. 

"I'm kind of thirsty. Do you want to get something to drink?" 

"Sure," Jude replied, out of breath. They walked off of the dance floor, and over to the drink table. When they arrived at the table, Jude saw Callie and Mariana having what looked like to be an intense conversation. Connor saw the anxious look on his boyfriend's face. 

"Hey Jude, don't worry about them. Girls are weird. They'll be fine in a few minutes," Connor said. Jude gave his boyfriend a forced smile, then walked over to the punch bowl. 

"I didn't want to ruin your party," Jude could hear Mariana say to Callie. She had said it in a very upset voice, leading Jude and Connor to share a confused look with one another. 

"Oh, the big surprise party I didn't want?" Callie rebutted, making Jude's heart sink. Connor looked over to Jude, and saw the hurt expression on his face, causing his protective instincts to kick in. Connor approached Callie after Mariana walked away. 

"Callie, this may not be the best time, but Jude worked really hard on planning this party for you, and he's been wondering if you've even been enjoying this all night long," Connor explained. Jude couldn't hear what his boyfriend was saying, but he got the general idea. 

"Look, Connor, that's not what I meant-"

"Callie, he's been planning this for weeks. He did basically all of this by himself. The only things that he really let your moms do was the cooking," Connor continued. Callie took a deep breath before looking over at Jude, who was still sporting the crushed expression. 

"I didn't mean for him to hear that. I didn't even mean it. Mariana did something really stupid, and I guess I handled my anger the wrong way," Callie explained. 

"I'm not the one you should be telling this to," Connor replied. Callie walked over to Jude, and began to talk to him. Connor couldn't hear what they were saying from where he was standing. After a few minutes, Callie and Jude hugged, then walked over to Connor. Callie bent down. 

"Thank you for caring about my brother so much. You're better at that then me sometimes," Callie whispered. 

"No problem. I really do love him," Connor whispered in reply. 

"I'm not the one you should be telling this to," Callie said, mimicking Connor. They smiled at each other before Callie walked away. 

"Thanks," Jude quietly said, while smiling at Connor. Connor smiled back in reply. 

"Should we go back on the dance floor?" Connor asked. Jude nodded. As soon as they arrived, a slow song came on. They smiled at each other, and got into position. 

"Connor, do you really think that Callie is enjoying this party, or just said that she is because you told her to say that?" Jude asked after a few minutes. 

"I think that she is really enjoying this party, and is glad that you had it. She's so lucky to have you as a brother," Connor replied, making Jude blush. 

"Thanks, Connor,"

"I do have something in common with her, you know,"

"What is it?" 

"We both love you," Connor said, causing Jude to blush the hardest that he'd blushed all night. 

"I love you too, Connor," Jude replied. They shared a smile, then continued to dance the night away.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this story! I look forward to posting more in the future!


End file.
